vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Grayroad
Summary Gray Lord (グレイロード, Gureirōdo) also know as Grayroad the Pacifist (不殺のグレイロード, Fusatsu no Gureirōdo) is an elite warrior of the Demon Clan, serving directly under the Demon King as the Pacifism of the Ten Commandments. She was sealed away along with the rest of the clan in the Coffin of Eternal Darkness until she was set free by Hendrickson. She is a rare "Queen-type" mutant Gray Demon who is the responsible for the creation of new lesser demons by implanting eggs in hosts without magic. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: '''Grayroad "The Pacifist" '''Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Genderless (Referred to as female) Age: Over 3,000 (156 biologically) Classification: Demon, Member of the Ten Commandments - "The Pacifist" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can manipulate the black "matter" on her body to form various shapes and forms (Surrounds her body) Flight, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Shapeshifting, Can inflict wounds that are difficult to regenerate, Soul Manipulation, Aura, Absorption, Can detect foes by sensing their power or magic Attack Potency: Unknown Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: Unknown Range: At least several meters Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Grayroad's commandment is ineffective against those who do not age. It also cannot break the rule of its commandment, as otherwise it will backfire onto itself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' '-Demon: Grayroad is a demon, and can access her demonic heritage to give herself a large boost in physical capacity as well as other abilities. '-"Black Matter":' Like all powerful demons, Grayroad is able to control the "Black Matter" that covers her body for various purposes. * Self Healing: Grayroad should be able to heal most cuts and burns by covering the affected area with Dark Matter. * Enhanced Durability: Grayroad and the other members of the Ten Commandments can manipulate black "matter" to protect themselves, effectively giving them an additional layer of armor against most attacks. * Weapon Creation: The substance can be used to form axes and weapons. The power imbued in the weapons is considerable, enhancing attacks to a devastating scale. Commandment Gray Lord was bestowed the commandment of Pacifism (不殺, Fusatsu), by the Demon King. Any who kills in her presence will have their own time and life stolen from them, causing the victim to age rapidly and die. Abilities '-Shapeshifting:' Grayroad is able to perfectly mimic the appearance and voice of most individuals. This disguise seems to be flawless, as the Pleiades were completely fooled and could not detect any difference in magical energy. '-Cursed Chains of Emnity' (呪縛怨鎖, Jubaku Ensa; literally meaning "Binding Resentment Chains"): Grayroad can trap her opponents to prevent them from escaping a target area. The ability does not function as simply chaining the enemy down, but if the victim tries to flee from the zone in which they were bound in these chains, they will immediately be drawn back to the target area. '-Demon Transformation:' She can trap her victims into "eggs". Once these eggs have been exposed to air at a threshold temperature, the victims turn into the demons at an accelerated rate. '-Five Lost:' Grayroad can release an energy ball and once a victim gets hit by it, the victim could lose his/her five senses. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Commandments Category:Antagonists Category:Villain Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Flight Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Magic Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Mutants Category:Unknown Tier